Great Googly Moogly, It's All Gone to Shit
Great Googly Moogly, It's All Gone to Shit is is a critically-acclaimed anti-drug 5-star theatrical film from the creator and mastermind behind the Welcome to the Fuck Series, Kevin, sitting in a McDonald's while high as fuck. It is a crossover between Grojband, Bandori, Vocaloid, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Touhou Project, Spiderman: Into the Spider-verse, Cory in the House, Victor and Valentino, UniKitty!, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, wherever Moto Moto was from, Total Dramarama, Supernoobs, Doki Doki Literature Club, Love Live School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Undertale, Deltarune, Mario and Zelda CDi, Filthy Frank, Gravity Falls, Minecraft, Peppa Pig, PaRappa the Rapper, Dangan Ronpa, Villainous (Villain Men from Villain Land), The Nutshack, Show By Rock, Family Guy, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Pop Team Epic, Vine, Regular Show, McDonaldland, Johnny Test, that fucking show about wishing and farting that shall not be named, Bonzi Buddy, The Loud House, Wendy's, Family Guy, King of the Hill, Wander Over Yonder, Angela Anaconda, Rick and Morty, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Seinfeld, Kizuna AI, Cookie Run, Inanimate Insanity, The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Welcome to the Wayne, The Emoji Movie and Cool Cat Saves the Kids. It was released in theatres worldwide on November 17, 2032 to coincide with Danny DeVito's birthday. It opened to high critical reception and is considered to be on par with The Shawshank Redemption. Plot Grojband meets up with a bunch of lads from across the multiverse by inviting them to an epic gamer sleepover, but eventually some really wacky shit happens and 'they get their hands on some illegal substances. In the end, they learn a very valuable lesson - that winners don't do drugs. Transcript EDITOR’S NOTE: Every instance of the words “heroin”, “meth”, “crack”, “cocaine”, “weed”, “ketamine”, “acid”, “MDMA”, “xanax”, ”klonopin", ”ritalin”, ”oxycotin”, ”steroids”, ”painkillers”, ”opium”, and “adderall” in this film are all spoken by the voice of Chris McLean being poorly laid over the actual dialog of characters other than Chris himself. Act 1 - Le Beginnings (cut to corey's garage, where corey and his mandem are) corey: hey, you know what i was thinking? laney: core i swear if this is another gig i'm leaving corey: no lanes but nice guess :) boops her nose bc he's corey and it's what corey does corey: so anyway, i've decided that we should invite a bunch of random fictional characters over for a sleepover :) kin (yes, that's his name): woah nice kon: epic bitchass sister overhears this trina: excuse me what the fuck cuts to carrie and the newmans at the garage door carrie: open the door you fucking weasel door opens. the newmans walk in carrie: hey gamers corey: wtf do you want carrie: invite us to your party thing or i'll kick ur ass corey: ok fine. i dont want u kicking my ass today carrie: hell yeah laney: COREY DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST FUCKING DID???? corey: :) COOL TRANSITION corey: lanes please help me with the invites laney: ok to corey and laney, surrounded by envelopes with cards in them. laney's hair is very frazzled here corey: well would u look at that! we're done laney: woah this is epic. wraps his arm around laney corey: you bet, fella! smile turns to a frown on the spot. lenny (from the room next door): yeah i feel ur pain sister laney: thank you lenny very cool corey: okay imma go deliver the invitations now! it'll be a dangerous journey but i'll be okay laney: please arrive safely core Act 2 - Festivity Time supernoobs crash land through the roof of the garage, as do the muse, the aqours, the villain men from villain land and HANK FUCKING HILL kevin: where the fucks the food hanamaru: what the hell is a garage? zura mari: its joke yoshiko: im a demon IM FUCKING QUIRKY MY NAME IS YOHANE NOT YOSHIKO black hat: hi i'm black hat from the lorax hank hill: propane dia: buu buu desu waa vores a ketchup chip laney: HEY THOSE ARE MINE ANIME LADY hanamaru: ooh i did an oopsie. zura zura motherfucker chika: hey why are we swearing so much!!! swearing is bad and wrong :( you: chika i swear to god nico: nICO NICO NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII maki: anyone else here believe in santa claus? carrie: what the fuck did we get ourselves into lenny: fuck if i know lets out an unholy screech kanan: thank you yoshiko very cool fucking murders a rat nearby laney: HEY DON'T MURDER THOSE black hat: what if people started shipping me with the onceler wouldnt that be whack dr. flug: i hate where this is going i wanna go back to hatsville smh ://////////// demencia: shut arrives back in the garage, peni parker (in the sp//dr robot) right behind him. corey: hi im back- is there something behind me? jumps out of the robot and springs off of corey's head. peni: hELLOOOOOOOO my name is peni parker and i come from EARTH-14512 hank hill: propane undertale appears out of nowhere sans undertale: i'm sans undertale laugh track EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER THAT GOT AN INVITE APPEARS AT THE PARTY! slams himself in through the roof tko: piss your pants and die america corey: this ain't america it's peaceville sashi: the fuck kinda dimension is this penn: check the specs pls checks the specs sashi: holy fuck penn we shouldnt be here penn: why points to chris mclean, t-posing on top of trina's car. scratch, freeze frame chris mclean (voiceover): yep, that's me. you're probably wondering how i ended up in this situation... frame goes back to normal to trina looking over this absolute MESS trina: what the shit happened mina: ur bro did a stupid thing again trina: damnit and chunky" blares in the background corey: oh FUCK i love this song laney: COREY NO watches between gaps in her fingers. she is visibly cringing. corey (screeching): I LIKE EM BIG!!! I LIKE EM CHUNKY!!!!!!!!!! lincoln lewd: shut up this isnt appropriate music corey: go away lincoln lewd: okay is turned to dust by sashi, wearing the infinity gauntlet sans undertale: thank you miss kobayashi bows and throws the infinity gauntlet over to penn penn: the fuck am i supposed to do with this sashi: snap it at the homeless man over there to komaeda komaeda: hey what NO- snaps his fingers and komaeda turns to dust sashi: woah epic sans undertale: wtf miss kobayashi why did u mistake my husband for a homeless man sashi: shut fuck the up penn: i dont want this anymore sashi: then give it to monika smh ://////////////////////////////// monika: GIVE IT NOW gives monika the infinity gauntlet. sashi watches this happen while chugging a little carton of grape juice. monika: I HAVE ULTIMATE POWER NOW! snaps her fingers at sayori, who turns to dust in response yuri: oh my god! she killed sayori! natsuki: you bastard! filthy frank: HILARIOUS AND ORIGINAL pink guy: Pussy pussy pussy, can't you see You bitches can't do it like me Motherfuckers stay mad, like I killed their mom or something If you really didn't care, you'd let it be, yo carrie: woah what a musical inspiration pink guy: holy fuck are you miss carrie from the newmans carrie: yeah pink guy: nice peni parker: W miles: W spider ham: W spider man noir: W spider gwen: W peter ��️ parker: X miles: wtf you broke the chain peter ��️ parker: im sorry miles, mj took my brain cells in the divorce spider gwen: ouch peni parker: wtf is a divorce!!!!!!!!!!! peter ��️ parker: you'll learn when you're older peni parker: wow! monika: hey small japanese girl, heres a gauntlet gives peni the infinity gauntlet peni parker: WOAH!!! thank u miss monika!!!! peter ��️ parker: go snap it at sashi peni parker: what no shes my friend corey: DO IT peni parker: ok fine. walks to sashi peni parker: sashi im sorry but i gotta... snaps her fingers, but sashi doesn't turn to dust sashi: don't you know peni??? i'm immune to the effects of the infinity gauntlet. i cannot die. i'm omnipitent. number "1999" appears in shitty comic sans peni parker: wait, what's with the 1999? is that your birth year? penn from across the room: no, that's her kill streak peni parker: ooh! nice! tyler: WHY DID THIS JAPANESE GIRL KILL SO MANY PEOPLE grabs the infinity gauntlet from peni, and snaps her fingers at tyler and he fucking dies number "2000" appears in shitty comic sans penn: SASHI PLEASE STOP sashi: no Act 3 - Sicko Mode cirno: hi im cirno. number 9 number 9 baka baka babey peter griffin: nyehehehehhehehehehhehehehehhehehehhe im peetah kizuna ai: HAI DOMO. KIZUNA AI DESU angela anaconda appears angela anaconda: my NAME IS ANGELA HEY HELLO WELCOME TO MY VERY OWN SHOW! I'LL INTRODUCE MY FRIENDS TO YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU- manoir, angela anaconda's sworn nemesis rises from a hole in the floor angela anaconda: oh no it's ninny-poo. nanette manoir: angela anaconda! look what i have! shows a card to angela. but it's not any card - it's an N-WORD PASS angela anaconda: what the fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sashi: god i don't wanna be here penn: we can't leave now, sash. something terrible's about to happen default dances as this is happening sashi: boone what the fuck penn: don't fucking swear stares at the camera like she's on the office penn: sashi wtf angela anaconda: IM GONNA SAY THE N WORD nanette manoir: no way angela anaconda. you don't have an n-word pass penn: the concept of n-word passes is racist. white people can't say the n word nanette manoir: i'm not white. i'm french sashi: french people can be white too you baguette-consuming bitch-ass neckbreaker lincoln lewd: oh FUCK i'm alive luan: hehehehehehehheehehehhehe lynn: SPORTS lincoln lewd: i'm real? im goddamn ALIVE? lynn: yeah. SPORTS lincoln lewd: that fucking blue hair kid killed me lynn: i'll maim him for you. then... i'll play SPORTS! lincoln lewd: woah thanks lynn!!! are u gonna say SPORTS after everything you say or lynn: maybe i will. SPORTS! fucking maims corey plays "carry on my wayward son" on her guitar as this happens. luan is heard swearing in russian in the background. emmet lego movie: w lynn: w. SPORTS luan: god i crave death. also i have a fursona lincoln lewd: stop being a furry luan: No lincoln: otay luna: carry on my wayward son penn: guys we have to leave. sashi: yeah i second that t-poses without saying a word penn: well said! luan teto kasane's voice for one line only: GAY RIGHTS MOTHERFUCKER Category:Shitposting Category:BEST MOVIE EVER Category:Grojband Category:Bandori Category:Vocaloid